Gotta Catch Loli Hime Time Show!
by corporalredhound
Summary: A lone fanboy, MH's Shiznat and others end up in the Coyote Ragtime Show world. Hilarity ensues as when Shizuru meets up with the 12 sisters, anythings bound to happen! MHXCRSXothers.


Gotta Catch Loli Hime Time Show!

By Coporalredhound

Hi all! How's everyone, doing? Well, I just recently went back to my Coyote Ragtime Show anime with my addiction with the 12 sisters, and my what an addiction I'm coming back to! Anyway, this fic is kind of a remake of the original anime series that was awful to the core and I might put some crossovers including a self-insertion with me in the story! Well, I know in that there is no CRS section in the anime category and I hope that I might put this story in the site somehow. The first chapter will get a bit boring as I have my POV first before being transported to the CRS universe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!

Well, I wonder what happens if Shizuru meets with some of the 12 sisters, and they're battle dolls right? Oh yeah, I think Shizuru does like dolls…if you know what I mean!

Disclaimer: I don't own Coyote Ragtime Show, Mai Hime or any of the animes I'm putting in this fic. They belong to their respective owners. It's only me I own pretty much, but heck if I did have my own way I would really keep the 12 sisters! Hahaha!

**Chapter 1: I Don't Think I'm In My World Anymore**

Well, this is some life I have. Right now, life isn't just good to me anymore in my mom's apartment. "Man this sucks", I muttered silently as I sweeped the floor constantly in not fearing for my mom hearing me. I then kept sweeping the floors on every corner until my joints became sour. Yes, life in a typical household in Long Beach, California is just cleaning and maintaining the house if my mom wants me and my 3 brothers to do.

"Keep sweeping! Or you're not resting soon!" My mom yelled as she went back to the kitchen with a mad look on her face as she scouted

Yeah, the housework pretty much sucked to me. I wish I had a real job to get out of the house and help my mom out financially only. I then put my face down on the floor as I continued sweeping the debris off th floor and putting them in the dustpan.

"Jeez, mom. You know I'm not a machine!" I thought hardly in my mind as the sourness in my arm laid on me. Then one kind of silly thought went through my mind, and since I'm such a sucker for anime and manga in general it was in the slots of my brain cells. Yes, my fascination of the notorious Marciano 12 Sisters from the anime-Coyote Ragtime Show."If the 12 sisters from Coyote Ragtime Show were real, then I would have ditched the housework and help mom o-." Then thoughts of that had consequences in them.

"And maybe add Shizuru and Natsuki along with maybe April, July, May and some of the mature sisters in the mix and-oh my, me and my fanboyish yuri thoughts! Hehehe!!" As I leered of the perverse fantasy. My mom then gave me a suspicious look on her face that meant I wasn't concentrating on cleaning up.

I then placed my hand over my head and shrugged off the devious thought. "Scratch that off, they would then kill me first before asking the thought of it." Then I finished off the sweeping chores by putting back the broom+dustpan combo near the fridge and went back to my room getting all of my stuff in order.

As I entered my room, I had a stack of anime and manga scattered everywhere in my closet where my bags where and when I looked up to where my other stack of geekiness is and most of the complete sets of anime like Please Teacher, Evangelion and others are began to lose their own balance like crumbling stacks of heavy paper piles and most of the sets fell flat first on my face as I then fell on the floor unconscious.

As I fell asleep, I noticed a weird sensation within my body that I'm not in my apartment anymore. I felt like I was transported to another universe by teleportation or something whatever sci-fiers call it. Anyway, I think I might've lost my wallet, too. "Did somebody mugged me on the way to the other side? Okay, I'll just worry about that later."

Then I woke up feeling the hard ground wasn't my floor anymore but felt like I was sleeping on a flat road of rocks. From the feel of the ground, I was right I wasn't in Long Beach, CA anymore. I got myself off the ground and now I knew I was in a familiar place Im in now. I am now in the universe of the same setting that was in one of the animes I've seen before-and its called "Coyote Ragtime Show"!. I looked all of my surroundings as the whole planet was full of rocks and high mountains covered in sand just as the sun was setting in the late afternoon. I jumped up and down in excitement as I knew I always wanted to escape from home at lease once or twice.

And beyond my left vision as my eye can see, I bet its the Sandvil prison rehab center. Yes, I couldn't wait for a better time then heading to where the action is, and where my 12 favorite-the 12 sisters are going to show up sooner than later.

"Ara, ara why am I here on this planet and not at school. I have unfinished paperwork and some downtime with my Natsuki." Yeah that voice did sound familiar on my ears. I then looked over to my left and saw a couple I'm familiar with from the anime of Mai Hime-Shizuru and Natsuki who were then recovering from the fall next to me after I recovered from my sudden sleep to the other side.

"Shizuru, you didn't bumped me off my chair didn't you? Where are we? I don't think were in Japan anymore" Natsuki said in confusion as she looked around.

Natsuki looked around and saw me in an instant as her face darted on mine's. "Well, I guess you two are not on your own world anymore. Same as me, I think I'm not from my own, too. We're all lost, for sure!" I said with a smile as most of the dusty winds blew on the side of my face.

I then coughed out little bits of sand as the lesbo couple laughed a bit at my mess.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Louis." I said responsively as I waved my hand to the brunette kaichou.

"Ara, nice to meet you Louis-san. My name is Fujino Shizuru and this is my little adorable puppy of mine, Natsuki-chan!" Shizuru said as she went up to stretch Natsuki's soft face.

"Hi, Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki, right?" I said likewise as I already seen her in Mai Hime. But I was very excited to see both of them in front of me.

Natsuki waved back at me with the same response."Hey, how did you know my name, Louis-san?" The blunette asked suspiciously.

I then put both my pants and leaned my head aside being absentminded from Natsuki's death glare. "I don't know-luck, maybe? Well, first things first. We have got to get a ride and head to a nearest town."

I then looked around the desert surroundings of Sandvil, and to my surprise there wasn't a car around for miles beyond the hot horizon. "Yeah, this is going to be a long trip to the prison." I muttered.

"Well, I guess were going to have to look around for a ride, this desert's heat is killing me." Natsuki said as she dusted her pants off in frustration while Shizuru went over to comfort her beloved friend.

I then shrugged some sand off my shoulders, and I then coughed off some dirt out of my mouth. "Okay, then I guess we're going to find some ride to stop by another place to rest in." I then led the lesbo couple to follow me out in the road in which Shizuru grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders and had her piggy-back ride from having her legs being tired.

As we went up the road going to Sandvil, I asked Shizuru something that will have her get excited over for the road. "Shizuru-san, may I asked you a question. Do you like dolls?" I laughed inside at the thought of what would be her reaction.

"Ara, yes I do like dolls Louis-san. But there is no cuter dolls than my Natsuki here! Why do you asked?" Shizuru said. Natsuki on the other hand had gotten her face turned tomato red in an instant.

"Well, later on the evening I think there's going to be some pretty dolls going to show up tonight and I know a place just for you to see them!" I said in excitement as Shizuru would be in the same mood.

"Ara, yes I would be delighted to see these special kinds of dolls you are talking about! Of course I'll come see!" The brunette said in joy.

"Shizuru, you better not think anything naughty regarding of these dolls Louis-san mentioned." Natsuki then had a narrowed-like face on her brunette partner.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy of what's going to happen later on when the 12 dangerous dames show up tonight at the prison! This is going to be a hell of a party alright!" I said in utter joy and excitement as my mind was raging of possibilities of what could happen later on at Sandvil tonight.

One problem was the transportation getting there as me and the MH lesbo couple were trying to get hitch-hiked to Sandvil, yet we have to come up with something to get a car or we would have to kill someone for the wheels to get there before dark.

Geez, this is a little more like GTA than CRS, isn't it?

**Meanwhile, at the Marciano estate-Criminal Guild**

A group of women, dressed in loli outfits and heavily armed were headed straight inside a Guild attack chopper's passenger section. As each of them were inside, they all sat down and waited for further orders under their commander, April Marciano.

"All accounted for, mother. We are in take off." April said coldly.

Over at the screen, a shady woman that was sitting down in her luxurious suite in the mansion, was sipping away in delight for what is to happen later on in Sandvil. An evil smirk happened across her vile face. And her name was Madame Marciano.

"Good, April. Do not fail me, and capture Mister at all cost." Said the shady Marciano heiress.

"We are off, mother." April, along with the other 11 sisters said in unison as the screen depicting the attack chopper taking off to the skies and taking the infamous 12 sisters with it.

To Be Continued...

**OMAKE**

**Corporalredhound:** "Well, that's it for chapter 1. You girls are showing up next chapter!"

**April:** "Really? Are we getting more screen time this time around?" April then narrows her face on me.

**Corporalredhound:** "Calm down, April. You and your sisters will get the screen time you deserve than last time in CRS.

**April:** "Alright, I'm counting on you with this."

**Corporalredhound:** "Don't worry, you can count on me April. By the way, can I be called brother dear now."

**April:** "Maybe, if things turn out well for us here in this fic of yours." The loli android said coldly

**Shizuru:** "Ara, so this is one of the dolls louis-san was talking about!" Shizuru tries to hug April

**April:** "Corporalredhound, who is this crazy woman?!" April then tries to run away in terror as the kaichou chases here around.

**January:** "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Who is that out of control woman going after April?!

**Shizuru:** "Ara, come back my adorable little doll!"

**April:** "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

The loli android is still being chased by Shizuru about 15 minutes later

**Natsuki: **"Oi, Shizuru. You better stop stalking the android. You don't know what she's made of!"

**Corporalredhound:** "Well, January you can call that getting acquinted with others before being in a relationship and anything is possible in a fanfic that I write in you know..."

**January:** "You call that a relationship?! She wants some action on April and I wanted April first! Please get her off of April-dear!

**Corporalredhound:** "Wait a minute...you have a crush on April, January? You never told us fans about that! I don't know if May is gonna like the sound of this from you." I leered in surprise of January's shocking secret.

**January:** Points FP90 on Corporalredhound "Don't you ever mention that in front of May. Do you understand me?!" As the loli machine gunner loses her temper with a vein

**Corporalredhound: **"Cool your circuits down, January. I know you'll get your chance on April soon." I calmly tried to lower down January's FP90 from being pointed at me.

**January:** "Alright, Corporalredhound. Thank you. Now I have to get that crazy brunette off of April and fast!" January then took off after the chase to save April from Shizuru

After talking with January. I see the situation of the chase unfolding before me and smack a palm on my face. "This is going to be a long fic for sure..."

**A/N:** Well, that wraps it up for this 1st chapter. Sorry for the long omake after that. I'll be bringing in the crossover part later in the second chapter as I'll try to come up with some vehicles to get me and shiznat to try to arrive at sandvil before the dangerous 12 dames show up for now. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
